Tokyo Blood Elf
by RadicalAdair
Summary: Kotone is a quirky blood elf who has a pretty normal life... until her pet dragonhawk goes missing, and she finds herself in a whole new world: Tokyo, Japan. Contains some mild language. I do not own World of Warcraft or blood elves, however I do own all original characters and artwork.
1. Prologue

It was a warm autumn day on Sunstrider Isle. The sun shone with such radiance, and the leaves were such a beautiful shade of red, that it put everyone in a good mood. Well, except me of course. "Eclipse! Where _are _you?" My pet dragonhawk was nowhere to be found. I didn't know what to do. Sure, to some people the answer is simple: find a new pet, but Eclipse is my best friend. It wouldn't be the same. "I'm sorry." I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to see who it was. "Can I help?" she said. It was Ophelie, the only elf I'd dare call my friend. I don't know, though, if we really have a friendship, we just look out for each other. And that's fine by me. "I don't know." I reply, after a moment. "I think I just need to be alone." she bites her lip, as if she can't decide what to say. "I know the feeling," she says, "but we're going to find her, okay? I can promise you that." "When did you become an optimist?" I asked, jokingly. Ophelie waited for awhile before she answered quietly, "When pessimism was no longer an option."

That's the odd part of Ophelie's personality, that not many people notice. She's always so sure of herself. And the spooky thing is, she's always right. I asked her how she always knows what's going to happen once, but the answer was a little vague. All she told me was, 'deductive reasoning.' It kind of scares me that on the outside she seems warm and spontaneous, but... she must calculate her every move.

After a minute or so, I broke the awkward silence that followed. "Alright, what's your plan?" "Well, since Eclipse hasn't responded to your whistle, she must either be outside of Eversong woods, or seriously injured, right?" I nodded. "S'pose so." "Well, I think we can assume she isn't seriously injured, because if I heard right, you said earlier that she was right behind you one minute, the next she was gone. If she was injured, you would have heard her being attacked." "That's true... so she must be outside of Eversong woods." "And," Ophelie added, "She couldn't have gotten too far without using a portal." "I wasn't near any portals that I know of." "But... if we look where you last saw Eclipse, we might just find one."


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up in a dark alley, face down on the cold stone. I sat up, and looked around. What I saw confused me. All around there were blaring lights, loud noises, and chaos. _Where am I? _I wondered. _And how in the name of Sunstrider did I get here?_ I couldn't remember anything that would help me out. I didn't know what to do, if I'd come here on purpose or by mistake, and I started to panic. Somehow, I didn't notice the tall human in dark clothing lurking at the end of the alley until he called out, "Hey, you there!" I froze. "What are you doing here?" he started to walk towards me.

"Umm, I don't know... I just woke up here." I say, nervously. Normally, humans don't frighten me, but this guy looked like he was perfectly fine with killing me right then and there. In his hand was a weapon I'd never seen in my life, but it looked a heck of a lot more powerful than my bow. He grabbed me by the shoulder and leaned in close. It was hard to stifle a cough, his breath reeked of alcohol.

"Normally, I wouldn't buy that excuse..." he said. "However, since you're dressed in that ridiculous outfit, it seems valid. No criminal would be stupid enough to run around in _that _getup. I looked down at my clothing. It did look pretty out-of-place. "What are you, a cosplayer or something?" I had no idea what he was talking about. _What the hell is a 'cosplayer'? _But I nodded, hoping it would convince him to let me go. "Damn otakus..." he mumbled. "An embarrassment to the Japanese culture." he paused a second. "Well, go on... get outta here!"

I ran faster than I ever had before. Sure, I've had to run from enemies plenty of times, but it was different then. This is a whole different world. Before I knew my limits, I was confident. Running into a few Wretched wouldn't scare me any. For the first time, I was truly scared. _He could kill me if he wanted to. I have to be careful. But where do I go now? _As anxious thoughts tumbled through my head, my body switched to autopilot. I ran, and ran, without looking where I was going, until I bumped into someone, and I fell. "Miss, are you alright?" The young man's expression was both of concern and confusion.

"Yes, thank you." He reached out, and I grabbed his hand.

"Is something wrong? Do you need a ride home?" He was polite, but I could tell what he was thinking. _Freak._ I got that a lot, even in my own world, because of my ears. Most blood elves have ears that come to a point at the top, but not me. Mine resemble a night elf's, but I don't know why. Both of my parents were blood elves, though my father, a rogue, left before I was born. This led people to believe a was a half-breed, and not completely loyal to the Horde. When I was young, elves liked to shout insults like 'half-blood', 'nelfling', and so on. Now that I'm older, that has stopped, but I haven't forgotten the feeling. I still get that same look, the one that says _freak._

"Um, miss?" I snapped back to reality.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Oh, uh, okay." The young man replied awkwardly. "Well, here- take this." He handed me a small card with a picture of himself and four other boys about the same age, probably 20 or so.

"Host Club?" I wondered out loud. "What's that?"

"You don't know what a host club is?" I turned around to see a human girl. "You must be a foreigner. Oh, sorry if I sound rude. Please forgive me!" she paused, before introducing herself. "I'm Mina. What's your name?"

"Hi, I'm..." I pause. "I don't remember." I can't believe it. How could I forget my own name?

"Well, I'll call you Kotone, because of the tattoo on your shoulder." I guess my expression gave away my confusion, because she added. "Kotone means harp." she was silent awhile before speaking again. "Kotone-san, why do you have such a weird outfit?"

"Ummm..."

"It's okay, I like it. But you might want something else to wear if you're going to be here for long? Are you going to live in Tokyo?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hold on a second, I've got something that might fit you." She ran into a nearby building. When she came out, she was carrying a bundle of clothes. "Here you go! Aren't they pretty?" She'd given me a white tank top, pants she called 'jeans', and a peach-colored jacket.

I nodded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to answer your question- a Host Club is a group of guys or girls, that, if you pay them 1000 yen, will talk to you and keep you company. There's also plenty of drinks, for free if it's your first time. I've never been to one, but my older sister says it's a lot of fun. You should go, I'll pay for you." She handed me a wad of currency. "Well, I've gotta go now, bye!"

I was left there standing on my own. _Should I go? _I wasn't sure. _Well, that girl did give me her money... I guess it couldn't hurt. First I'd better change and clean up a bit, though. _I found the nearest public restroom without too much trouble, and changed into the outfit Mina had given me. After studying my reflection, I decided I looked alright. I fixed my hair a bit put up the jacket's hood to try and cover my ears, but they still stuck out. _If anyone asks, I'll just tell them I'm a cosplayer. _I was just starting to walk away from the mirror when I realized something was missing. _Where's Eclipse? _Once I remembered my lost dragonhawk, everything came back. _I got here through a portal. Now I'm certain that this is a completely different world. _Usually, I'm not one to worry, but the thought of Eclipse all by herself in this strange place- that bothered me a lot. But there was no way I could find her on my own, I'd get lost in an instant. I'll have to wait, get to know this place, before wandering around in search of my pet dragonhawk. So, off to the host club, I guess.


	3. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Club Shimmer." I bit my lip to stifle a laugh. _Club Shimmer? What a ridiculous name! _However, the guy who had answered the door seemed nice enough. He had dark brown hair with blonde highlights that was so spiky it added an extra 2 inches to his height, but this somewhat fake appearance didn't subtract from the fact that his smile seemed genuine. "Come on in." He held the door for me as I walked inside. The room was painted a dark red color with gold trim and a beautiful crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. The furniture was all gold. _Well, fake gold, at least, _I thought. Then, my attention was drawn to a tall host with black hair. "Hello, miss. Is this your first visit to our club?"

"Yep." I nodded.

"It'll be 1000 yen for one hour and all you can drink."

"I'm in." I grinned.

"That's what I like to hear." The host smiled. "I'm Hiroki, and your host today will be Kaede." A short guy, about the same height as me, stood up and waved. He had light blonde hair, almost white, and brown eyes.

"Hey. I'm Kaede." he said casually.

"Really? I never would of guessed. I'm Kotone."

"Nice to meet you, Kotone. Want a drink?"

"Sure, but not too much." I did _not _want to get drunk, and if I had more than a glass or two, I'd never be able to stop. You see, blood elves have a bit of an addiction problem. We're pretty much addicted to magic from birth until we die, and that makes it easy to get addicted to other things as well, like alcohol. Kaede poured me a small glass of red wine. It had a sweet taste, like berries, with a hint of licorice. "You like it?"

I nodded. "It's good."

"Do you want some more?" he asked. He had already downed a whole glass, though it had seemed rather forced.

"No, thank you." I said. "And it's okay, you don't have to drink too much if you don't want."

"That's a relief. Honestly, I don't even like wine. But it's part of the job."

"Do you like working here, I mean, besides drinking so much alcohol, is it fun?"

Kaede hesitated awhile before answering. "Not really... I shouldn't be saying this, but I only work here because of my parents. My father was a host, that's how he met my mother. So I'm supposed to 'follow in his footsteps' or whatever. But I'd rather just hang out with whoever I want than be paid to flirt with girls- wait, I'm sorry! I hope I didn't offend you. Actually, you seem really cool. But, uh, what's with your ears- did you have plastic surgery or something? And your eyes, they're glowing green! _Shoot, _I thought, _I was hoping my bangs would cover my eyes. The wind must have messed up my hair._

"Uh... I'm a cosplayer." Kaede's eyes lit up. "Did you just get back from a con? Or are you going to one soon?" _Con? _

"What's a con?" I asked. _Oh crap, he'll never believe me now..._

"Y'know, a convention. You're not really a cosplayer, are you? Seriously, what's up?" _I've got to think of something believable... but if I take to long to answer he'll know I'm lying! What do I do?_

"Can I trust you?" I asked cautiously, taking another sip of wine.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said. He seemed a little freaked out by my ominous tone.

"I'm a blood elf." I said. He laughed. "And I'm a pink elephant. I'm not stupid, Kotone-san. You're just looking for attention. Why else would you be at a host club?"

I was furious. "Do I look like an attention seeker to you?"

"Well, yea-"

"Hold on, a second. I'm going to tell you exactly why I'm here, first."

I described everything that had happened to me since Eclipse went missing, in great detail. "And so, I needed to find someone who could show me around. So I came here." Kaede thought for a moment.

"I have one issue with that story." he said. "Why couldn't you just have asked Mina?"

"She's a ten year old girl, Kaede-kun."

"And you're wearing her clothes? Damn, you must be flat-chested." he laughed.

"I am not! Remember, she mentioned she had an older sister, these are probably hers."

"Alright, guess I can't argue with that."

"So, will you help me look for my dragonhawk?"

"Of course. Now how about something to eat?"

"Only if there's mushrooms."

"Hiroki-kun!" He shouted. "Get us some mushrooms!"

"I'm on it!" Hiroki replied. "Anything for the lady!"

"That's an odd request." Kaede said. "But I guess you're not exactly mainstream, are you?"

I laughed. "Not in the least. Even for a blood elf, I'm kind of a freak." I guess my tone must have changed when I said the word 'freak', because suddenly Kaede looked concerned.

"What do you mean?" He asked, in a noticeably soft voice. "It's my ears. Most blood elves have ears that come to a point at the top, but mine come to a point at the side. I don't know why. Most people just assume one of my parents is a night elf, but both are blood elves 100%. Which makes me a freak."

"I think your ears are nice, actually." Kaede said.

"Of course you do, 'cause I just paid you a thousand yen to give me fake compliments."

"Good point. Really, though. You're kind of attractive."

"Really?" _Kind of attractive... wait, is that a compliment or an insult? How come I'm not 'very attractive'? _Kaede leans a little closer to me and plays with my hair. "I like your braids."

"Don't touch the hair."

"Sorry, I'm used to it... human girls love that."

He leans in even closer, and I start to feel uncomfortable. _Is he going to... kiss me? I guess I wouldn't mind that... but wait! I can't fall in love with a human guy, especially a host. I'm just here to find Eclipse and then I'm going home. _

**And then, I was saved by the mushrooms.** "Mushrooms for the lady." Hiroki said. "If you'd like more, just tell Kaede. No charge for first-timers."

"Thanks."

"No problem, miss."

"The name's Kotone."

After Hiroki left, I started to eat. "Mmm...this is delicious." I ate them slowly, savoring the flavor. But suddenly, I dropped my fork. My entire body began to shake and sweat ran down my forehead.

"Kotone-san, are you alright?" Kaede asked, his voice full of alarm.

"I forgot to mention..." I said very quietly.

"What?"

"Blood elves... have an addiction to magic. I'm starting to experience withdrawal."

"Are you going to be okay? What do I do?"

"We need to find Eclipse very quickly. I can drain a bit of magic from her. It won't hurt her, because she isn't addicted like I am."

"Is everything okay out there?" Hiroki inquired from the other room.

"Yeah, but Kotone isn't feeling well, so I'm going to give her a ride home."

"Okay, but make sure she gives you the 1000 yen."

"Hiroki-kun! It's not all about the money!"

"Sorry..."

"Well, see ya later!" Kaede said, as we walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Hopefully you enjoyed the first two chapters of Tokyo Blood Elf. When you're done reading this, I'd greatly appreciate it if you left a review. Positive or negative, it doesn't matter as long as you don't try to be hurtful. I'd like to hear what you think!**

"Now what?" Kaede asks me. We were sitting inside the belly of one of the beasts I'd seen when I first arrived in Tokyo, which I've since learned are really just machines. I think Kaede called them cars.

"I dunno." I say casually, trying to mask my discomfort. My body was still shaking, let me say I'm eternally grateful to whoever invented the seatbelt. "Just drive around until we see a dragonhawk."

"I don't even know what they look like!" Kaede said.

"A combination of a dragon and a hawk." I said. "It's in the name!"

The rest of the ride was quiet. Kaede and I looked out the windows as he drove around each block. We stopped several places to get out and look behind buildings, in the bushes, inside dumpsters, and a variety of other odd places. "Eclipse!" I called. "Eclipse!" People started to stare. Kaede tapped me on the shoulder.

"Kotone-chan, maybe you should go back to the car." _Kotone-chan? So now I'm a little kid? _Dejected, I walked back to the car, hands in the pockets of my jacket, which apparently humans call a 'hoodie.' As I was sitting there, bored out of my mind and trying to keep myself from going insane from withdrawal, out of the corner of my eye I saw a gold shimmer. At first, I didn't really acknowledge it, but then I saw it a second time. I turned to look out the window. My jaw dropped. A Silvermoon dragonhawk zoomed past, a blur of red and cream tones. "Eclipse!" I ran outside to tell Kaede. "Kaede-kun, I saw her, come on!" I waved for him to follow me. I ran back to the car, but the dragonhawk was gone.

"I don't see anything." Kaede said.

"She was right here!" I exclaimed. "She couldn't have gone too far." I was sure the dragonhawk was nearby, probably right around the corner. However, we searched all over and Eclipse was nowhere to be found.

"Kotone-chan, I think you might be hallucinating." Kaede said.

"No." I smoothed my bangs over to the side so Kaede could see my eyes. "I'm not. I'm quite sure of that." I stared at him for a second, then flipped my hair back to its original position.

"Kotone, it's okay... let's just go to my apartment for a while." He didn't believe me.

"Fine." I sighed. "Whatever."

"Hallucinating is normal when you're overtired, you just need-"

"-I don't want to hear it. Kaede, you don't need to talk to me like I'm a child, I'm 70 years old! I can take care of myself."

"You don't want to come with me, then?"

"I didn't say that." My face turned bright red. I could tell Kaede noticed, and I was grateful he didn't mention it. For awhile, neither of us wanted to talk, until Kaede turned the corner onto a street lined with apartment buildings. "This is it. Home." He pointed to a building on the left side of the street. "Nice, isn't it?" he laughed. The brick walls were covered in graffiti, and looked like they might tumble down at any moment. I stared at it nervously, and Kaede read my expression well. "Real estate isn't cheap around here. I'm lucky I can afford this place. Don't worry, it's_ mostly_ safe."

"Well, I have to say, compared to elves, you humans have the most boring architecture." I told him.

"Ah, but you haven't seen Greece and Rome." Kaede replied. "Well, neither have I, but I've looked at pictures." He opened the car door for me. "Follow me." We walked inside the building, into the lobby. A piece of cardboard was taped to the elevator door. It had had the strange symbols I'd seen around Tokyo. "Damn elevator!" Kaede exclaimed. "Out of service for the 3rd time this month. Guess we'll have to take the stairs." We walked up four flights of winding stairs until we reached his floor. Kaede bent over, breathing heavily. "Whew... that was my work out for the day." I laughed.

"That was nothing." I said. "Try being a hunter sometime. You get a lot of running in, y'know."

"I know." Kaede said. "I was just kidding, anyway."

"Sure."

"Hey, don't I look athletic to you?" He puffed up his chest and flexed his muscles. I laughed.

"Not really."

"What?!"

"Okay, maybe a little bit."

He grinned. "Okay, this is it. Are you ready?"

"Yep." I replied.

"I present to you... my apartment."

The room behind the door, to my surprise, looked almost new, except for a patch of paint that was peeling off of the ceiling in the left corner. "This is my living/dining room." Kaede said, with a hint of pride in his voice. "That doorway over there leads to the kitchen," he pointed to a doorway near the right corner on the other side of the room,"and that one over there leads to the hallway, which is connected to my bedroom, the bathroom, and the spare room which is basically where I hide all of my junk. It's in the closets, though, so you can't see it."

"Not bad." I said. "I'm kind of impressed."

"Kind of? Come on!"

"You're not getting any more compliments out of me." I said, jokingly.

"Well, come on in." Kaede said. "You can have a seat if you want." He gestured towards two mats on the floor in front of a strange rectangular box. "I've got two tatami mats for when I have company over, which I guess isn't too often. But I like to pretend that I have friends sometimes, y'know?" He said in a light tone.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Do you want a snack or something? I've got some ramen noodles in the cupboard."

"Ramen noodles?" _They sure have strange food here in Tokyo._

"You'll love 'em, trust me. It takes about 20 minutes for them to cook, so we can watch TV while we wait." _T. V.? What does that stand for? _I wondered. "Oh yeah, you probably don't know what TV is, do you?" I shook my head.

"Nope."

"Watch this." Kaede picked up a small, rectangular object with lots of buttons on it. He pressed the red one in the right corner, and the box lit up with an image of a woman speaking. At the bottom were more symbols I couldn't understand.

"Whoa... How does that work? Is it fueled by some kind of magic?" I inquired.

"Nope." Kaede said. "There's no magic in this world, least that I know of. Honestly I have no idea how it works. You'd have to ask someone who's better with technology than I am." He pressed some buttons on the rectangular object, which he said was called a remote, and the image on the screen would change. After a few minutes, he settled on one with men in matching uniforms running around a field, chasing and kicking a ball.

"What's this?" I asked. "Is it a game."

"Yep." Kaede replied. "We call it sakkaa*, the idea is to kick the ball down the field and get it into the net. If you do, you get a point."

"Seems pretty simple." I said.

"Yeah, that's why I like it. Sometimes the rules get a little complicated, but not like some sports, like basketball." We watched the players for awhile. The team in blue was winning by a lot, they seemed much more experienced than their opponents in white. "See how he just faked a pass to his teammate?" Kaede said, pointing to a player in blue near the goal. "Now, he'll probably run up closer to the net and score. It's a good strategy." And his prediction was right. You could hear fans cheering wildly in the background as the player kicked the ball into the net. It went right past the goalkeeper, and the score was now 11-3. Kaede looked down at his watch. "Oh! It's been 20 minutes already! The ramen's probably done." He went into the kitchen to check, and when he returned he was holding two bowls of noodles and four long sticks. "These are chopsticks. You use them to eat the noodles, like this." He demonstrated for me.

"Mmm... this is good!" I said.

"See, I knew you'd like it. I've also got something for dessert that you're gonna _love._"

"What is it?" I asked. He held up a box.

"Chocorooms! They're chocolate candies with cookie 'stems' that are shaped like mushrooms. They're the best."

"Those do look pretty good, but..."

"What?" Kaede asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I should really be out looking for Eclipse."

"She'll be alright, Kotone. Just relax for a bit. It won't do any good to go out now anyways; it's 5 o'clock, it'll be dark soon."

"Still... I'm kind of worried."

"Hey, on the bright side, you're not shaking anymore. You look much better now."

"That's true. I feel a lot better, too. I guess Eclipse should be okay until tomorrow."

"See?" Kaede said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Things aren't so bad after all."

***Sakkaa is Japanese for the sport Americans call soccer, UK and France call football. I don't know what it's called in other countries, but you probably know what I'm talking about.**


End file.
